


Fanfic for CurlyCatWhiskers

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 15:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Exactly what title says.





	Fanfic for CurlyCatWhiskers

**Author's Note:**

> In progress but it will be a while before I update this.

Fanfic Drabble for CurlyCatWhiskers

It was that time again when Hotel Transylvania would open for humans and monsters. Dracula and Ericka were the managers of this prestigious hotel. Ericka, a platinum blonde haired woman with a sleek figure with round cheeks; a human, was tending to the front desk making sure the zombie bellhops knew exactly what to do when the guests arrived.

Dracula, a vampire with big pointy fangs made sure the housekeeping staff perfected all the rooms before the guests arrive. He was at least 7’1” tall, a giant of a man with a big heart. He was the husband of Ericka, a woman who grew up hating monsters, but she basically changed her destiny.

Mavis and Johnny were co-managers of the hotel. Johnny was a human, who had come from Santa Cruz, California on a world traveling adventure. He had been almost anywhere, even to the Bermuda Triangle. 

Mavis was his wife, daughter of the great Dracula. She was small for her size but could be very feisty. She is quick to forgive too. She also gave birth to a red curly haired son, named Dennis.

Dennis has big red, curly hair and a nice smile. He was five years old and his best friend Winnie was a werewolf. She self appointed herself as his zing; which is a monster’s way of saying “Love at First Sight”. 

Now that the hotel was spick and span the hotel guests started to arrive. Wanda and Wayne came through the doors first with their brood of five hundred or so werewolf puppies. Wanda was again pregnant as she greeted Ericka at the check in desk.

“Hey Ericka, we would like a room please?” Wanda asked a sluggish Ericka. 

“Sure....just give....me a minute.” She said as her eyes drooped shut. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she retrieved their key. 

“Honey, are you okay?” Wanda asked looking concerned.

“Perfectly chipper, never been better.” Ericka threw in a cheesy grin, like she didn’t even believe herself. 

“Ok, if you say so.” Wanda said as she grabbed their room key, from Ericka and walked to her husband. “Something is not right with Ericka, we need intel.” 

Wayne nodded and motioned that they would talk about later.

A couple minutes later, zombie bellhops carried elongated boxes that were quite heavy through the revolving door and into the lobby.

One of the zombie bellhops, fell and dropped a package, out bounced Frankenstein’s head. It landed in Wayne’s arms. 

“Hey buddy.” Wayne said as he held up Frank’s head.

“How are you?” Frank bellowed with excitement. 

“I’m good, here let me help you.” Wayne said as he attached Frank’s body parts to their right places. 

“Thanks man.” Frank said, fully pieced together.

Eunice’s head, that was propped on one of her elbows, burst out of the box and immediately began nagging Frank yet again.

“Did you book us for a tandem massage? Did you reserve us a table at Hunchback’s? Did you do anything?” Eunice snapped before her box had closed and Griffin and Crystal both sat on the box.

“You’re welcome.” They said in unison.

Murray, a mummy with a happy-go-lucky attitude, slid down a mountain sized sand dune spraying sand everywhere.

“Murray, how many times do I have to tell you, why do you always do this with the sand, you know it messes up my lobby!” Dracula shrieked in agony as he flew down the stairs at top speed.

“Sorry, man. That’s just how I roll.” Murray shrugged his shoulders.

Dracula facepalmed while walking to his other friends. “Hey, Frank, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin; how are you doing this beautiful night?”

“Good!” They said in unison. As Frank, Griffin, Crystal, and Murray checked in Wayne whispered, “We noticed that Ericka was acting unlike herself, very sluggish and super tired.” Wayne nodded.

Dracula brushes this off and criticized him for making such judgements. “Guys, we’ve been busy these last few days, cut her some slack.” He hastily whispered to Wayne as Ericka walked over to him and instantly fell asleep on his chest. One of the pups, who goes by the name Wilbur, came around and instinctively sniffed her. His nose picked up an unfamiliar scent as he bounded away. Wilbur was going to have to ask his parents about that smell as he was curious.

Dracula held Ericka close as she snored quietly. Mavis came over and asked, “Dad, what happened to mom?” She was deeply concerned about her mother’s condition.

“Honey dead, she was just tired, so she is taking a nap now on my chest.” Dracula told her. He beamed at her and asked, “Can you take over her shift, please?” Mavis nodded as she went to the front desk.

Johnny came over and whispery asked, “Could she be pregnant, I mean she has gained some weight?”

Dracula gasped and gently helped Ericka lay down on one of the lobby couches before harshly pulling him by the arm, and into the storage closet. “How dare you suggest that Ericka is fat, I would love her in any size and shape and never call her that!” He bellowed.

“Also we were careful, she couldn’t be pregnant, and we never once said anything to each other about it. It’s fine by me if she doesn’t want kids.” He pointed out but realizes what he said (he did want kids with her), still they didn’t say anything so he didn’t bother.

“Whoa, dude, chill, it was just a question based off my observations.” Johnny put his hands up in defense. 

Dracula calms down. “Sorry man I am just really protective of her, if anything were to happen to her.....” He trailed off because he didn’t know what he would do.

Johnny pats him on the back, reassuring himself that everything will be okay. 

Dracula emerges from the closet to witness Ericka waking up. He rushed over to her and begged her to fall asleep as he realized just how black her eyelids were from lack of sleep. 

She obliged and Dracula carried her up to their room. Their room was spacious, since marrying her, he realized his bedroom needed an upgrade. His coffin was replaced with a king size bed as he wanted to share sleeping quarters with her. He also installed a mini fridge with his supply of blood beaters which were blood substitutes. Along with Ericka’s milk that she would to put into her tea as she preferred her tea decaffeinated. They also installed a small pantry for Ericka to store some silver spoons, and the milk and honey for her tea. Their bed was fitted with plush royal purple sheets and plush red pillows. The trim atop the sheet was white. 

He gently opened the door and stepped in the room and carefully laid his wife down in the bed. He covered her up with the bed covers. He quickly and quietly slipped into the hallway and closed the door slowly as to not make noise. He made his way to the lobby where he was met by Blobby. A gelatinous figure that looked like lime green jello. His son, Blobby Jr. and pet Blobby Puppy were with him. Dracula got behind the front desk.

“Blrbbbb?” Blobby asked.

“Yes, Blobby here is your room key.” Dracula said handing him his room key.

Blobby and his family of two left streams of green slime behind as they moved to their room. Mavis was giving the kitsune or, the nine-tailed fox her room key. She turned to her dad and asked, “How’s mom doing dad?”

“Just fine, spider monkey. She was just exhausted.” He explained. 

As more and more time past, more people checked in. Dracula started getting tired and retreated to their room to get some sleep. As he opened the door he was greeted with a sight that made him swoon. Standing in front of their mirror was Ericka, naked and standing sideways as she was checking something out.

His mind wandered to what Johnny told him, he blinked. He walked over to Ericka, who noticed him through the mirror. She smiled softly as he embraced her bare figure. 

“What were looking at, honey?” Dracula nuzzles her hair with his chin. 

Ericka sighed and asked, “Do I look fat to you? I have noticed that I have gained a bit of weight.” Ericka started to tear up. 

Dracula shushed her as he held her comfortingly, in his long, strong muscular arms. He cupped her voluptuous breasts that were hanging down, he began purring.

Ericka blushed as she leaned back into her husband’s chest. He suddenly stopped and faced her.

“No matter your size, I will always love you.” Dracula kissed her lips. Ericka upon hearing those words immediately kissed back with fervor. They soon began to snog, or make out. Their tongues danced with each other’s. They pulled away. 

Drac then retired to bed as Ericka climbed in beside him butt naked. She snuggled up close as he, soon fell asleep. 

The next morning Wilbur asked his parents about that strange smell, Wanda recognized this smell and immediately wide eyed. She went to find Ericka. Once she found her, she asked if she was feeling much better than yesterday. She shook her head. Wanda suggested that she see the doctor, Ericka thought about it. 

She talked to Dracula, who was a little skeptical at first but agreed as he was very curious as to why his wife, was so lethargic. 

They went to the medical center inside the hotel. It was originally for monsters but Dracula made some changes so that humans would also be treated there. Ericka sat on a waiting bench as Dracula checked them in. 

Soon a nurse with long hairy arms called them back. She led them to a room and she asked Ericka general questions before saying, “The doctor will see you shortly.” Dracula comforted a very nervous Ericka as a doctor with mangled teeth, a hunchback, and had a face mask on, came into the room. 

He asked Ericka, “So what seems to be the problem?”

“I have been feeling very lethargic and tired for some reason.” Ericka explains.

“Any other symptoms?” The doctor asked confused. 

Ericka blushed, “Well, my breasts have been very tender and swollen lately. I also have the urge to pee a lot. Also I have noticed a bit of weight gain.”

“Miss Ericka, you might be pregnant based upon your symptoms that you are experiencing.” The doctor concluded.

Ericka went into a panic, she wasn’t ready. Was she? Dracula started to hyperventilate as he demanded an ultrasound.

The ultrasound equipment was set up and a translucent gel to Ericka’s abdomen. This gel acts as a conductive medium to aid in image quality. A small device, called a transducer, was gently applied against her skin on her abdomen. This particular medical tool sends high-frequency sound waves into the body, which reflect off internal structures, including Ericka’s baby.

Ericka was beyond shocked as she discovered that she was indeed carrying a child. Dracula was so shocked that he passed out. Truthfully, though Ericka thought his predicament was hilarious.

The ultrasound showed an 8th month developed fetus. The baby was clenching and unclenching his hands. His feet kicking the uterine wall. 

“Miss Ericka, it also seems like you have an anterior placenta, which is a placenta that has attached to the front of the uterus. It is diagnosed during an ultrasound. Now don’t worry, in most cases women who had it didn’t even know they had it because it didn’t affect their pregnancy at all. Though you are at a greater risk, for having a c-section birth.”

Ericka took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. She was still processing that she was pregnant, let alone the condition of her pregnancy. Dracula started to come to, he glanced at the ultrasound before fainting again. Boy was he shocked.

Ericka looked down to see her husband passed out with a shocked expression on his face. She stifled a giggle as she instinctively rubbed her abdomen gently as the prospect of becoming a mother made her happy, but she was nervous.

“Ericka would you like a copy of your ultrasound?” The doctor asked. She nodded, as the doctor printed out their ultrasound pictures, Dracula came to, yet again. 

“I guess so.” Ericka said while nervously rubbing her shoulders. Dracula leaned forward eyes wide. He couldn’t believe it, their own child, sure they hadn’t planned for a child but this was a blessing.

Dracula brought her head to his own and whispered into her ear, “I know it’s short notice but, I want this child.” Ericka started crying as she also wanted this child. 

“Oh and doctor, no antibiotics or anesthesia please.” Ericka said.

“Of course, Countess.” The doctor said.


End file.
